


Just Like Them

by TheSphinxDen



Category: Tron: Uprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSphinxDen/pseuds/TheSphinxDen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If any one of the experiments were not yet accustomed to human life, it was General Tesler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Them

Paige thought it would be fun to take him on an outing, an exploration of the User city they were brought into. The meal was fancy, the conversation surprisingly pleasant (and thankfully Pavel was on his best behavior to date.) When they entered the museum, Tesler stopped at nearly every case, or glass panel or exhibit. He, more so than Paige and Pavel, was absolutely fascinated with the old, rusted objects before him. Eventually, Paige and Pavel lost him. Frantically, Paige searched the museum as Pavel wondered off on his own. 

“Tesler. There you are. I thought we’d lost you in here.” she chuckled, entering the dark room where Tesler sat watching clips from World War II documentaries. He didn’t reply. 

“General? Is everything alright?” 

Tesler was silent once more. Black and white planes, tanks, and marching soldiers danced on the wide screen before him. 

“They have wars.” he said finally, but the tone of his voice was not comforting. Paige placed a hand on his shoulder. The User clothing chosen for him fit, but he seemed uncomfortable wearing it. 

“They fight. And die. Like us.” 

Paige frowned, unsure of what to say or how to reply. The neuro-bridge must have been damaged in transit, his User engineered brain perhaps not quite functioning properly. At least, Paige knew he wasn’t the same person when he emerged into his human body. It had been a strange experience for all of them, but for Tesler especially. 

“I think we should go back to the hotel. Get some drinks. Pavel wanted to go see a movie later. Would you be up for it?” she clung to him gently. The old general nodded, standing. His head seemed to have cleared, but only momentarily as he glanced back at the screen. Tanks, war jets, ships, soldiers…it all painted a very clear picture.

He murmured under his breath as Paige lead him from the exhibit, unaware of his dismay.

“We’re exactly like them.”


End file.
